La peor pesadilla de Draco Malfoy
by Sirlaye
Summary: Despúes de diecinueve años de pesadillas casi continuas, Draco Malfoy sufre la peor de todas.


**LA PEOR PESADILLA DE DRACO MALFOY.**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

**No estoy muy segura de que esta sea una idea original. Pero cuando quise buscar historias relacionadas, la página decía que tenían problemas con la búsqueda. Espero sus comentarios.**

**I En la mansión Malfoy.**

- ¡Buenas noches hijo! ¡Que tengas dulces sueños! – La suave voz de Astoria Malfoy parecía querer arrullar a su querido hijo de once años.

- ¡Buenas noches, madre! ¡Buenas noches, padre! – Asintió Scorpius con voz adormilada.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró suavemente.

Ambos padres se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, recordando su primer día en Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy se sentía sobre todo agradecido. Había sobrevivido a la Guerra, tenía una hermosa familia. Todo estaba bien en su vida. Y esa noche fue a dormir con la seguridad de que no tendría esas molestas pesadillas que lo habían perseguido durante diecinueve años.

**II En el andén 9 y ¾ .**

Lo había supuesto. Ahí estaban Harry Potter y sus amigos con sus respectivas familias. Los saludó cortésmente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, resultaba que sus hijos irían juntos al colegio. Lo mejor era no comenzar mal. Se despidió de Scorpius y lo miró subir al tren. En lo último que pensaba era a que Casa lo enviaría el Sombrero Seleccionador.

**III La primera carta de Scorpius.**

La mañana del 2 de septiembre había transcurrido lentamente. Tanto Astoria como Draco habían intentado alejar sus pensamientos de su hijo, pero sin mucho éxito. Pero su ansiedad se calmó al ver que su lechuza negra, Grila, aparecía en la ventana. ¡La primera carta de Scorpius!. Sin poder contenerse, arrebataron el sobre que les tendía la mensajera y comenzaron a leer:

"_Queridos Padre y Madre:_

_Tal como se los prometí, he escrito en mi primer rato libre, para contarles como ha sido mi primer día en el colegio. Realmente ha sido más fácil de lo que me imaginé. Me siento bienvenido y apreciado, sin importar mucho mi apellido. Sin embargo, tengo algo que comunicarles que tal vez no sea tan fácil de asimilar para ustedes. Y de hecho no sé cómo escribirlo…"_

Al llegar a esta parte, ambos padres se miraron. ¿Qué sería eso "no tan fácil de asimilar"? Con un temblor de anticipación, ambos continuaron leyendo:

"… _Bien, quizá lo mejor sea darles la noticia sin darle mucha vuelta. ¿Están sentados? Papá, por favor deja tu varita a un lado. Mamá, sería buena idea que llamaras a Tinsel para que te traiga el frasco de sales. ¿Listos? ¿Seguros? Aquí esta: soy un orgulloso nuevo miembro de Hufflepuff …_

La carta seguía, pero ninguno de los Malfoy era capaz de seguir leyendo. Astoria se había desmayado, Draco había soltado la carta para sostener a su esposa y acto seguido empezó a gritar llamando al elfo doméstico para que trajera las sales. Algo en su interior hervía y se agitaba. ¡Su hijo, un Malfoy, en Hufflepuff! ¿Qué clase de aberración era esa?

Estaba furioso. Y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡NOOOOOOOO!-

Entonces, sintió que alguien lo tocaba. Y luego escuchó la voz de Astoria diciendo:

¡Querido! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!-

Y entonces despertó. Miró confundido a su alrededor. Había sido sólo una pesadilla. Astoria habló de nuevo:

- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla, amor? – Ella lo miraba a los ojos y lo acariciaba, reconfortándolo, como había hecho otras tantas veces. Y decidió que lo mejor era no contarle el sueño.

- Sí querida, una terrible pesadilla. La peor de todas.- Y sin esperar a que su esposa le preguntara más, dijo – Será mejor que volvamos a dormir. Mañana será un día agitado.-

Ambos padres volvieron a dormir. Esperando lo mejor para su hijo.


End file.
